Devil's Tear
by Bloody Evil From Heaven
Summary: Sebuah penjara rahasia Korea Utara yang di dalamnya berisi puluhan ribu tahanan, aksi kanibalisme, pemerkosaan dan pembunuhan bayi terjadi disana. Dan kisah ini bermula saat seorang narapidana kabur dari tempat mengerikan itu... YunJae-YooSu-Min Chapter-1 / Fanfic hadiah ulang tahun untuk Bloody Angel From Hell yang err... telat banget, sorry xD


Hm, pertama-tama saya mau minta maaf karena sudah lamaaa sekali saya meninggalkan ffn. Berapa lama ya? Sebulan? Dua bulan? *nengok tanggal update terakhir* Err... ternyata sudah tujuh bulan lebih *nyengir polos* #disambit

Well, kalau ditanya kenapa, pasti jawabanya karena terlalu sibuk di dunia nyata *alasan mainstream* #preett xD

O, oke. mungkin saya harus hiatus dua bulan lagi biar pas sembilan bulan ._. #pisaupunberterbangan

* * *

**31 Oktober 2005**

Malam itu badai mengaum liar di daerah Gunung Baekdu, Korea Utara. Awan hitam bergelung menutupi rembulan yang meringkuk ketakutan. Raungan petir menyambar bak cemeti Ratu Cleopatra. Rintik hujan turun dengan derasnya seolah berlomba menghujam tanah dengan kekuatanya. Dahan pohon bergoyang, meliuk mengikuti tarian sang angin. Tampak sebuah siluet seseorang yang berlari menembus badai. Sosok itu terus berlari diantara rimbunya semak belukar. Diacuhkanya pakaiannya yang koyak serta kulitnya yang tergores ranting dan duri semak. Sungguh, dia tidak memiliki banyak waktu hanya untuk sekedar mengayunkan lengannya menyingkirkan semak yang menghalangi jalannya, atau malah ia tidak mampu menggunakan tangannya yang terasa kebas karena dinginnya malam? Gelapnya hutan dan gemerisik hujan membuatnya bingung dengan arah, namun ia tetap berlari. Dalam benaknya hanya satu. Dia harus bisa keluar dari tempat mengerikan ini!

Gunung Baekdu. Dengan ketinggiannya yang mencapai lebih dari dua ribu tujuh ratus lima puluh meter, menempatkan gunung ini sebagai gunung tertinggi di dataran Korea Utara. Orang awam mengenalnya sebagai objek wisata yang menyajikan pemandangan yang indah. Pepohonannya yang rindang, puncaknya yang berwarna putih karena tertutup salju, dan jangan lupakan keindahan Danau Caldera atau yang biasa disebut "danau surga".

Mereka tidak tahu dibalik semua pemandangan yang mempesona itu, jauh di sisi gunung yang masih dihiasi hutan lebat di dekat lembah, terdapat kamp penjara rahasia milik negara yang terkenal tertutup itu. Penjara itu digunakan untuk menyekap para penentang presiden negara komunis itu dan para imigran gelap. Didalamnya berisi puluhan ribu tahanan yang terdiri dari pria, wanita bahkan anak-anak. Para tahanan tidak diberi makan, yang membuat mereka terpaksa memakan bangkai tikus atau memakan para tahanan lainnya yang mati kelaparan. Kanibalisme sudah biasa terlihat ditempat ini. Para tahanan wanita yang bebas diperkosa, serta masih banyak hal mengerikan lain yang terjadi di tempat ini. Dan malam ini, penjara mengerikan ini kehilangan satu penghuninya.

* * *

**Bloody Evil From Heaven**

**Proudly Present**

**Birthday's fic for my friend `Bloody Angel From Hell`**

**************※****※****※****※********※****※****※****※**

******************Devil's Tear**

******************※****※****※****※********※****※****※****※**

**********************.: Lembar Pertama :.**

**********************~"Persembahkan padaku"~**

**********************Cast : Member DBSK(TVXQ+JYJ) and others**

**WARNING : Fanfic ini dibuat hanya untuk hiburan semata, bukan bermaksud membuat SARA ataupun FANWAR, Typo yang belum jinak, bahasa yang tidak baku, author sarap serta penistaan chara :3 #ditendang  
**

******************⁂ **Happy Reading **⁂**

* * *

**13 September 2013**

Hoam.

Hoam.

Ho─

Ng, sudah berapa kali aku menguap? Well, salah satu hal paling membosankan, membuat kaki pegal, menyebabkan kantuk dan perut keroncongan di dunia ini adalah mendengarkan orang lain berpidato saat upacara. Seperti saat ini, aku menoleh ke kanan kiriku, hampir semua rekan-rekanku yang lain juga terjangkit virus kantuk sama sepertiku. Yeah, saat ini aku bersama rekan-rekan polisi yang lain sedang melakukan upacara untuk menyambut Walikota Seoul yang baru. Beruntung aku berada di barisan paling belakang jadi bebas menguap selebar apapun toh tidak terlihat dari depan, haha...

"Untuk itu..." jeda "Marilah kita bersama-sama..." jeda lamaaa "Membangun kota ini." hening.

Gezz. Bisakah dipercepat pidatonya? Aku sudah lelah berdiri terus dan tentu saja hal itu membuatku lapar =_=

Oh, ya aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Shim Changmin, seorang polisi yang memiliki wajah paling unyu-unyu dibanding rekan-rekanku yang lain yang memiliki tampang sangar, err... jangan bilang perkataanku tadi tadi ke rekan-rekanku, oke? Seperti yang kalian tahu, sekarang aku sedang mengikuti upacara untuk menyambut Walikota Seoul yang baru. Dan seperti saat mendengarkan pidato upacara pada umumnya, hal yang paling membahagiakan, paling membuatku ingin sujud syukur (lebay) adalah saat terdengar "Sekian dan terima kasih." haha...

Aku menatap ke depan, astaga itu orang masih saja belum selesai pidatonya. Ngomong-ngomong aku baru benar-benar memperhatikan wajah walikota yang baru. Beliau sedang berdiri diatas podium, mengenakan kemeja putih yang dibalut dengan jas berwarna biru donker melekat di tubuhnya. Disebelah kirinya ada istrinya yang mengenakan pakaian yang yang ngg... mencolok(sangat) dan tak lupa riasannya yang sedikit menor serta di belakangnya berjejer para bodyguard. Kalau dilihat secara seksama, tampangnya terlalu muda untuk seorang walikota yang biasanya dijabat oleh kakek-kakek berbadan gempal dan berperut buncit, namun tetap saja pidatonya itu lho terlalu kakek-kakek untuk seorang anak muda. Mana semangatnya...(Tidak sadar kalau sendirinya sudah menguap bosan puluhan kali selama upacara, bung? Mana semangat masa mudanya... xD). Didepan mimbar, para tamu kehormatan sedang duduk dengan enaknya di bawah naungan tenda. Dan jangan lupakan bungkusan berisi makanan ringan di pangkuan mereka yang membuatku iri. Sedangkan sisanya, kami para polisi berbaris dibelakang panas-panasan =.=

"Saudara-saudara..." jeda "Sekalian..."

Demi Tuhan... Seseorang... tolong bungkam mulut orang itu... Kalau perlu tembak saja sekalian biar diam, gah! Aku sudah lapar sekali =_=

Dooor.

Hal itu berlangsung sekelebat. Suara tembakan yang tiba-tiba terdengar dan limbungnya tubuh Sang Walikota serta disusul suara teriakan histeris dimana-mana. H, Hei! Masa sih benar-benar terjadi? Ini bukan mimpi kan? Kenapa omongan asal-asalanku menjadi kenyataan? Jangan-jangan aku merupakan pemegang wangsit seperti tokoh utama dalam film horor kuntilanak dari Indonesia yang bisa membunuh siapapun dengan nyanyian Durma-nya? O, oke itu tidak mungkin mengingat genre fanfic ini bukan supernatural ataupun horror =_=

Dan aku belum sadar kalau kejadian ini merupakan bagian dari rentetan kasus paling mengerikan yang pernah kulihat seumur hidupku.

.

.

.

**.: Lembar Pertama :.**

**~"Persembahkan padaku"~**

**TBC**

* * *

**Bloody's Note: **Masih chap awal jadi belum bisa terlalu panjang word-nya dan baru tokohnya baru Changmin doang yang muncul disini. Lagipula udah lama ga nulis fanfic jadi barangkali tulisanku masih amburadul, sorry :3 Ini aja aku bingung mau di publish atau gak, tapi berhubung udah ngaret lama (banget) dari waktu perjanjian jadi akhirnya di publish deh xD

Dan lagi, karena untuk chapter-chapter selanjutnya agak bloody "gore" jadi daripada nanti reader pada muntah waktu bacanya untuk update chapter 2 nunggu bulan ramadhan selesai *modus* Yah, mungkin nanti publish fanfic lain dulu yang genrenya humor ._.v

Last, terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktu membaca fanfic abal ini.

**Regards,**

**Bloody Evil From Heaven**

**─ 15 Juli 2013 ─**


End file.
